


When the new mario is find

by TranslationHell



Category: Furry (Fandom), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, My fanfic, hewrtwarming moments, long lost sister, read it please - Freeform, turning the bad into good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranslationHell/pseuds/TranslationHell
Summary: When the mario bros find new mario bro it is actually mario sister, can he do it





	When the new mario is find

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy

* * *

Mario was are hang out at home when he get call

"Hello" mario said

"Hi it is I luigi" said caller

"wow" said the mario

"Yes I am found a new sibling" said luigi

"wow" said mario "ill be right their"

mario then goed to luigi was and there was anthro husky girl with pink fur and e cap

"who is this" said mario

"i am emily i am youre long lost sister" said her

"oh ok" said mario

Suddenlu the princess was capture

"We have too go get the princess" said luigi

"letsa go" everyone said"

then they go and try to find the bowser when sudenly they find a boo

"boo" said boo

then luigi was scared but he was ok because emily was here

"its ok we just have too look at it said emily"

"oh i didnt know" said luigi and mari at the same time

then they moved some more to find king the bowser

they find a abandoned pipe

"its nothing we shoud move on" mario said

"ackshually i know this place this gos to bowsers castle" said emile

"oh good idea then said" mario

they do go into the pipe when they get in thhey see bowser

"gwa ha ha i have the princess" bowser evilly said

"oh no how will we do this' said mario nd luigi

"dont worry guys; i Have an idea" emily said with her tail wagging and ears twitching

emily went up to bowser and said "its not good to fight"

"i dont beleive you" said bowser

"oh yeah" said emily then she go up to bowser and kiss

bowser then decide to releace princess peach and become good, then had many children with emilly

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
